


It might not be alright but we have each other

by BadFeelin



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anxiety, Fear of Death, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, worrying about loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/BadFeelin
Summary: After being stranded in the first realm, Kai becomes fearful for his own safety, and that of his loved ones back in ninjago, Zane comforts him
Relationships: Zane and Kai
Kudos: 29





	It might not be alright but we have each other

Even though this was technically his own bed, Kai couldn't sleep.

The desert air carried a bite this late in the evening, and it did little to distract him from the dark thoughts in his head.

His sister probably thought he was dead.

Lloyd too.

He feared they weren't wrong.

Sighing, he got up, wincing at the splintered wood sticking into his bare feet.

He walked out of their destroyed sleeping quarters and into the night, stepping gingerly down the ship's steps, he stopped when his feet felt sand, sitting at the end of the staircase and looking up at the clear sky, admiring the constellations above.

Perhaps he'd admire them more if there were any he recognized.

The creaking of damaged floorboards alerted him to another presence, "Kai?"

He recognized Zane's gentle voice, lowered to avoid waking the others, and glanced back at him, "hmm?"

The android sat next to him, "I heard you leave just now, I came out here to make sure you're okay"

Kai sighed, "I- I'm not" he admitted, looking away, Zane nodded, putting an arm around the younger man, "I understand, this... is a scary situation for me, as well"

The two fell silent, Kai looking out across the sand.

"I miss Nya, and I'm worried about Lloyd" Kai shifted, leaning closer to the heat of Zane's chest, "I... I know we might not make it out of this, we might die out here, and I like to think that they'll be fine without us, but I-I know how badly even one loss can affect someone"

He cuddled up to the android, burying his face in the taller man's chest, "and-and we left them to fight... him, alone"

Kai paused, holding back tears, "a-and if they die, we won't know. Maybe they're dead already."

Zane wrapped his arms tighter around Kai, making it a hug, and the master of fire started crying, Zane rocked him, gently, wishing he could still cry himself.

"I have many of the same fears" he admitted, as Kai began to quiet down, "I see all of you as my family- it... hurts, knowing that they are in danger, and I can do nothing"

He paused a moment, "I am trying to focus on keeping us alive, I... do not want to dwell on what will happen if we fail"

Kai was silent a moment, trying to enjoy Zane's warmth through the crushing anxiety. 

"encase not all of us make it" said Zane, "I want you to know that you mean a lot to me"

Kai sniffled, huddling into Zane's chest, "and-and you mean a lot to me" he sai, trying not to cry, "thank you for being there for me... I'll be there for you too, you don't get comforted often, its okay to need someone, remember that"

Zane blinked, surprised, and then smiled, "I... thank you, Kai, lets be there for each other" he said, cuddling the smaller man to his chest as the two looked up at the stars.

It got cold in the desert, but Zane was warm, and the low hum of his internal workings was calming, a reminder that no matter how bad things got, he wouldn't leave. Not again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It might not be alright but we have each other(PODFIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706157) by [WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom)




End file.
